


Mirror, Mirror

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 25 - MirrorsWade wants to show Peter what he looks like during sex.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bumpy week, but you bet your bottom dollar I'm still doing Kinktober. Short but sweet, also working on two longer ones so hey, something to potentially look forward (dunno for sure if they'll tickle your fancy. I'm not that arrogant.)

"Come on, baby boy. Just look."

Peter's eyes reluctantly glanced up at the mirror. The image reflected made his heart race. He could see himself sitting on the edge of the bed, his face flushed pink, completely naked with legs spread open. His back fell against Wade's broad chest. 

"You look so beautiful," Wade murmured in his ear, taking Peter's cock in his large hand. Wade kissed Peter's neck as he took slow and lazy strokes along the shaft. Peter sighed contentedly, closing his eyes for a second before remembering to keep them open. 

"Do you see how beautiful you are, baby boy?" 

Peter stared at himself. He just looked flustered - if anything, Wade looked beautiful. His eyes traveled over Wade's bulging biceps and his beautifully scarred skin, those distinctive marks Peter loved to trail over with his fingers. 

Wade lips twitched. "You're looking at me."

"Uh, yeah, I mean you're the good-looking one..."

Wade chuckled. "Oh, Petey. Come on. This is about you." 

Deadpool's voice was soft and comforting against the shell of Peter's ear. Wetting his thumb, Peter watched Wade move to twirl and rub Peter's nipple. Peter let out a soft whine, his dusky nipple hardening with Wade's touches. Wade pinched the nub and Peter gasped, watching himself in the mirror, a mild flush spreading across his chest, something unfamiliar to his eyes. His lips too were redder, and a rush of embarrassment, not unpleasant, ran through him - this is what Wade sees.

"Wade," Peter breathed, a desperate edge to his voice. 

"Hmm?" 

Peter's hips moved insistently. 

Increasing his grip on Peter's cock, Wade's hand traveled faster along the shaft, twisting his wrist near the tip. His thumb dragged over the slit, all the while his other hand kept his rough attentions to Peter's hardened nipple. Peter gasped and trembled, falling back against Wade. He couldn't take his eyes off himself, watching himself come undone by Wade's hand. It was entrancing - almost like watching a stranger who echoed his every response, every spark and flare of pleasure Wade elicited. 

"I want you to see yourself come," Wade grumbled in Peter's ear. "You ever done that before, baby boy?"

"No," Peter said, shaking his head.

Wade grinned. His other hand moved down to cup Peter's balls, fondling them gently as he fisted Peter's cock. Peter bit gently down on his bottom lip before his lips parted to let out a wanton moan.

"Wade," Peter panted out. Precome leaked down from the head of his cock and dripped filthily over Wade's fingers.

"Keep your eyes on your face," Wade continued as Peter grew closer, balls clenching, cock throbbing. Peter kept staring at his face - he looked debauched, eyes full of unabated need. He clenched his teeth, let out a harsh exhale, and watched as his own mouth opened wide, eyebrows rise then furrow before his orgasm crashed through him. He let out a moan as Wade stroked Peter's cock throughout, come spilling over.

Slowly Peter came down from his high. He fell back against Wade, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Peter met Wade's gaze in the mirror.

"Did you see how pretty you are?," Wade murmured, pressing a kiss near Peter's temple.

Peter nodded shyly. He didn't know if that was how he'd describe it but he knew he wanted to see it again.


End file.
